


Your Flesh Is So Nice

by tamalinn



Category: Smallville
Genre: Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-04
Updated: 2004-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your flesh is so nice, I wanna take you twice." -Jeff Buckley, Your Flesh Is So Nice</p><p>Spoilers: Red, Skinwalker, Obsession, Crusade</p><p>Disclaimer: If they were mine, I'd only get the Kryptofreaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Flesh Is So Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Madelyn for audiencing and to chasethecat for betaing and all-around awesomosity. Aelora requested Clark/Lex/Alicia, and somehow I managed it. For The Smallville Flash Fiction Challenge, organized by Madelyn. Feedback gives Alicia orgasms.

Clark dreams that he's naked on the rich, dark red covers of a canopy bed. He leans back against luxurious pillows and motions for someone to draw the curtains apart. They stand in line across from the bed, looking at him apprehensively. All are naked with their hands cuffed behind their backs, and he can have any one he chooses. 

Lana's hair falls in her face as she looks at Clark in fear. Her small breasts stick out just a bit, and Clark's eyes drop to them, his mouth watering, before he hears the soft cry from Lana's throat. Tears stand out in her big eyes, and her lips move, begging, but Clark can't make out what she's saying. He finds himself crawling towards her before he finally hears her words: "Please. Please don't do this, Clark. Please, let me go." Clark stops short and nods to the nearest guard before moving back to sit against the headboard. Lana's taken from the room, and her sigh of relief echoes in his ears. 

Jessie glares at him, and he tries to reign in the guilt he feels at what he's done to her and her father. He doesn't know where they are, and he thinks he's glad of that. He doesn't want her in front of him right now, because here he should wield all the power, and Jessie's hateful sneer makes him want to fall at her feet and beg forgiveness. He motions to a faceless guard to lead her away. 

Chloe shifts from foot to foot and stares at the ceiling. Her nipples are hard in the room's November chill, and he wants to suckle them though he can see she wants to cover them. Tears prick at her eyes, and for a moment Clark wants to choose her, not just to feel those full breasts in his hands and to feel his cock in her tight, virgin pussy, but to show her that she really is beautiful, and that someday someone will want her. It's as though she hears his thoughts, and she looks at him hopefully and chews at her lower lip. He feels his cock begin to fill; he wants her now, but he won't in the morning, and Clark can't stand the idea of hurting her again. A guard comes forward to take Chloe away, and her face falls. He tries not to hear her choked off sob as she leaves the room. 

Someone has stretched Kyla's bracelet into the collar that's currently around her neck. Her eyes glow luminous in the moonlight, and as she stares at him, her chest begins to heave. Clark motions for a guard to bring her forward, but he stops his hand just short as she bares her teeth--sharp fangs, and he won't have a murderer in his bed. Clark inclines his head, and she's taken away as well. 

Lois is staring unabashedly at his cock. He doesn't need to think on this one, and the guards sense this. Lois is dragged away, while promising that she could've given him a blowjob he'd never forget. Like deep drags off a cigarette, she'd breathe him in, and Clark fidgets for a moment about to change his mind. But he doesn't want to look weak in front of those who are left. 

Lex stands there, hard, and Clark is momentarily surprised to see him in line with the others. His face wears no expression, but his eyes are dark and heavy, and Clark can't look away. Lex's gaze brushes over him, touching all parts of him, and then he breathes deeply. His cock bobs lightly at his body's movement, and without order he steps forward, all lithe grace. The guards move to haul him back into line, but Clark stops them, realizing he's been holding his breath. Lex prowls forward and is soon on his knees on the bed. 

Clark presses back into his pillows. "Un- unchain him." His voice sounds raw and used, though he hasn't said a word before now. Lex smirks as though he knew he'd win. 

Somewhere in the room is a sigh of impatience, but Clark can't even think to place it, his eyes still riveted on every movement Lex makes. Snaps sound as the handcuffs are released. They clang to the floor, and Lex rubs his wrists. The sinews of his arms twist around, and Clark feels like his own wrists have been chained down. 

Lex crawls forward, and Clark can't move. Cool hands trail slowly up his thighs, and then Lex is massaging Clark's hips with his thumbs. Clark swallows. 

"I always knew," Lex says, and Clark doesn't know what he's always known, and he tries nervously to pull away. One thumb still caresses where his leg meets his groin, one hand presses on his chest. "Don't be afraid, Clark." Lex meets his eyes and whispers against his lips. "I promise: your friend would never hurt you." 

Clark gasps in fear and his eyes widen as Lex presses his mouth against Clark's and does nothing but exhale. He pulls back just slightly. "This is how you save me," he murmurs, and his tongue pushes inside Clark's mouth. Clark lets his eyes fall closed, blocking out everything but the taste of Lex's mouth, the feel of his warming hands, the sound of Lex's heavy breaths. 

He reaches up and cups a hand behind Lex's head and pulls him closer. There's a moan, and Clark can't tell if it came from his own throat, but it doesn't matter. This is _Lex_ with him right now, who he's alternately loved and hated with equal passion, and who loves and hates him in return. Clark curves his other hand around Lex's sharp hip, and then he's flipping them over, pressing Lex into the mattress as sweat begins to slick their skin. 

Clark presses harder, forcing Lex's legs apart, and slides down between them. His cock rubs against Lex's and it feels like nothing he's ever imagined. Lex's hands are on Clark's shoulders, pushing him away, but Clark raises himself up just far enough to put a big hand in the center of Lex's chest and shove him down, holding him there. Lex begins to struggle, and Clark wraps his other hand around their cocks and thrusts into his grip. 

Lex gasps, and then his hands are pulling Clark back against him, and the air around them is heavy and sweet. 

In the recesses of his mind, Clark feels one small, cold hand on his ass, and then another. As he fucks down onto Lex and Lex ruts into his hand, his ass cheeks are spread apart, and Clark lets out a startled cry as he feels something soft, wet and warm lightly circling his hole. The feeling disappears for a moment, and Clark pushes forward and back harder and faster, trying to find that warm wetness again. And then it's there, pressing inside, and Clark presses back against it, and Lex pulls him back down, and that... that tongue is following him. 

Clark's eyes are squeezed shut, and he's yelling out Yes and God and Lex and he doesn't know who that is behind him, but he feels himself coming apart and coming apart and coming 

Clark slumps forwards and lands on Lex, sticky heat between them, panting for breath. When he squints one eye open, Lex is smirking, and he hears a giggle from behind him. Clark rolls off of Lex to land on his back, and there, kneeling at the edge of the bed, is the last in line, smiling impishly. "Alicia?" Clark asks. 

"I was going to wait forever for you," she says in her kittenish voice, "but forever was taking too long." 

* * *

Clark wakes up sticky, on the couch in his loft, with Lex peering at him curiously. His first thought is: When did Lex get dressed? His second thought is: And when did I? Clark bolts upright, wincing briefly as his boxers tear away from his skin. And now Lex is smirking. 

"Wh-when did you get here?" Clark stammers out. 

Lex's grin widens, but he says nothing. 

Clark knows he's turning red, and he flops back down on the couch, covering his face with his hands. 

"What were you dreaming about?" Lex asks. 

"Nothing," Clark grumbles, embarrassed. 

Lex shrugs and starts down the loft steps. "Just thought I'd ask," Lex calls out behind him. "I was surprised when you called my name." He disappears from view. "Along with God's," Lex continues, as his feet reach the packed earth floor. His last question floats up to Clark's ears: "And who's Alicia?" 


End file.
